Her Stress Reliever
by Rhythmetic
Summary: It's been just over a month since Mona was exposed as 'A' and sent to Radley, and none of the girls has received any anonymous threats since then. On paper, everything is back to normal, but Aria's life is still far from it. With her junior year of high school nearing its end, Aria is under a lot of stress, and all Ezra wants to do is help relieve her of that stress... Ezria.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, beautiful people! This is for those of us Ezria shippers who refuse to accept that the era of televised Ezria smut has come to a close. I know I'm not the only one… (Can I get an amen?!) This is essentially a one-shot split into two parts because, honestly if I don't post what I have done so far, the crazy perfectionist in me will just keep trying to change it, and I really don't want to do that:) 'M' content won't happen until Part 2, which should be up soon. Please please please leave a review! I really want to know what you think about the first part of this little story. I feel a bit rusty, so I'd appreciate hearing your feedback (likes, dislikes, suggestions, etc.). Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I sincerely hope this helps to fill a part of the Ezria gap left in your souls in the wake of PLL's wrap. Enjoy! Love, thanks, and much appreciation. ~R**

* * *

Not so long ago, just a few short weeks back, Aria Montgomery was certain that if she and her friends could unmask 'A' all her problems would be solved. She had dreamed for months that, if they could just figure out who 'A' was, she would be free to return to a life of mundane normalcy. But, as it turned out, Aria was wrong. While 'A' had certainly been the most dangerous problem in her life, she had also been a distraction – albeit an unwelcome one – from the many other problems in Aria's life.

The truth was that Aria's life hadn't been 'normal' in years. Somewhere between her discovery of her father's infidelity, her friend's disappearance and murder, and her secret love affair with her teacher, Aria had managed to forget what normal even looked like. 'A' was just a bonus on top of all the other very abnormal aspects of her life. And now that 'A' was no longer a direct problem in Aria's life – although she was still suffering indirectly from the torture 'A' put her through – she found herself still carrying the weight of enormous non-'A'-related stress on her very small, very tired shoulders.

It was now nearing the end of May, and soon Aria would be finishing her junior year of high school. But, before she could start sleeping in until noon or working on her tan, she had to get through two weeks of finals, for which she was entirely unprepared. The ever-looming dark cloud that was 'A' had really and truly ruined Aria's ability to concentrate in her classes, and, while she was better off now than she would've been if 'A' was still around, it didn't change the fact that condensing an entire year's-worth of algebra and chemistry into one month is just short of impossible, yet entirely necessary for Aria to pass her junior year.

On top of her academic stress, Aria's home life left much to be desired as well. Nobody in the Montgomery house trusted any of its residents, and each was quite vocal with the others about this fact. Having learned of Byron's extramarital affair, Ella didn't trust her husband half as far as she could throw him, and neither trusted either of their children. With Mike's recent endeavors in vandalism and Aria's love affair with her former teacher – while he was still her teacher, no less – both of the teens were kept on incredibly short leashes.

As a result of her parents' interventions, Aria's love life had also suffered. Upon learning of Aria's relationship with Ezra Fitz, who was a colleague of Byron's at the time, her parents had forbade them from seeing each other in any context. And, when this approach inevitably didn't yield the results they'd wanted, Byron had orchestrated a number of ridiculous interventions that were directly responsible for Ezra's current state of unemployment. But, when the torture Aria and her friends endured at Mona's perfectly manicured hands came to light, the Montgomerys had ceased their efforts to actively force Ezra out of their daughter's life – though it displeased them to no end, they recognized that Ezra was, for reasons they couldn't comprehend, the only person who made their daughter feel safe in the messy aftermath of her unimaginable ordeal – and reached an agreement that allowed Ezra back into Aria's life. However, make no mistake, Ella and Byron Montgomery were by no means fans of Ezra Fitz.

Despite her parents' initial efforts, though, Aria and Ezra had persevered and, while their 'dinner and a movie' date nights now consisted of shared bowls of Ramen noodles and re-watching the movies in Ezra's DVD collection, the two were stronger and more in love than ever. It was Ezra who kept Aria sane through it all – the studying, the fights at home, the nightmares that still plagued her even though 'A' was gone. Ezra was, without a doubt, her rock. Aria knew that, even when she couldn't lean on her family for support, Ezra would always be her stability, ready and waiting to brighten even her darkest days with just a look.

It was this thought that Aria clung to as she sat in her last class of the day. Algebra was taught by Mr. Gilardi, whose grandmother, rumor had it, was a seal – a story that had gained traction among the student body due to the man's unfortunate likeness to the blubbery ice-dwelling creature. Aria watched as he scribbled equations on the blackboard, blinking several times as the numbers, letters, and symbols all seemed to swirl into a white, chalky blur. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind, hoping with all her might that when she looked toward the board again she would be able to make sense of something Mr. Gilardi had written. But, when she did, she was met with the same chalky blur from before.

Frustration wracked through her bones and coiled her muscles into tight, aching knots. She was completely lost, and she didn't know how to find her way. Averting her eyes from the scrawled mess Mr. Gilardi had written on the board, seemingly, just to taunt her, Aria read the clock on the wall above his bald, whiskery head. There were only ten more minutes remaining before the bell would ring and release her from this prison called 'high school.'

Haphazardly dropping her pencil onto her indecipherable notes, Aria resigned herself to the fact that today would not be the day she would have her breakthrough in algebra and pulled out her phone to text the only person in the world who could ease her anxious mind at this moment: Ezra.

 _Up for some company? -Aria_

She typed out her question quickly and, within a minute, received a reply. Due to Ezra's current state of joblessness, Aria had grown accustomed to rapid text replies from him as of late.

 _From you? Always. -Ezra_

Aria smiled as she read his reply. She could picture the expression on Ezra's face as he composed his response – grinning like an idiot at the prospect of spending an afternoon with the woman he loved – as clearly as if she was sitting across from him. The thought crossed her mind, as she felt the smile gracing her face radiate across her features, that maybe she could picture Ezra's expression with such clarity because it was the same expression she wore. Aria was certain that nobody had ever felt as loved, wanted, or appreciated as Ezra made her feel, even in something as simple as a text.

Taking to her phone again, Aria typed another message to Ezra.

 _See you soon! -Aria_

She hesitated for a moment before following it with another message. It was, she reasoned, only fair to give him a warning about the Aria storm he was about to encounter.

 _Head's up. Today's been crap. Algebra kicked my ass so hard I can already feel the bruises forming. I think I need a double dose of Ezra therapy to recover. -Aria_

As always, Ezra's response was swift.

 _That bad, huh? Well, you're in luck because I know just the remedy for an algebra ass-kicking. -Ezra_

Aria had to stifle a laugh as she read his response. Ezra was a complete goofball, but he was her goofball. And in that moment, more than anything, she just wanted to hug and be hugged by her goofball – to collapse into his arms and let the warmth of his embrace ease the stress from her ever-tensing muscles.

 _Does this remedy involve bear hugs? Because I could really use one of those right now. -Aria_

As she sent off her text, Aria looked up just in time to see Mr. Gilardi writing the homework assignment for the night on the board. Despite knowing there was no hope that she'd be able to solve any of the equations, she recorded the pages and question numbers at the bottom of her notes. _At least now there's something in these notes that I can actually understand_ , she quipped internally. But the thought did nothing to ease the steadily increasing tightness in her neck. Instead, the realization that she couldn't, in fact, forget about algebra for the next twenty-four hours caused the muscles in her shoulders to coil into even tighter knots.

Feeling her phone buzz in her hand from its position on her skirt-clad lap, Aria lifted it to read Ezra's reply.

 _Yes, among many of my other specialties. -Ezra_

Aria couldn't be in Ezra's arms soon enough. She knew whatever he had in store for her would ease her stress down to a manageable level, but having knowledge of this fact didn't do anything to relieve the tension in her body. Aria needed the real thing. She needed her goofball, hug-machine of a boyfriend to ease her stress so that she could get through the final weeks of this semester. Hell, she needed him just to get through this homework.

 _Good, because the homework Mr. Gilardi just assigned is going to kick my ass all over again. -Aria_

Mere seconds after she sent the message, the bell rang, signaling the end of the horrendous school day Aria had just endured. She packed her notebook into her bag alongside her textbook as quickly as her tiny hands could and rushed out of the classroom and the building without a second look.

Once she had made the journey to her car and, quite literally, fallen into the driver's seat, Aria lifted her phone from her purse to open the text she knew would be waiting for her.

 _Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up as good as new. -Ezra_

Perhaps she trusted him too much, but Aria believed every word she read. She had every confidence that Ezra, true to his word, would relieve her stress. Turning her key in the ignition, Aria raced the short distance to Ezra's apartment, which had come to feel more like home to her than her own home did over the past nine months, the thought of Ezra's embrace circling through her mind all the while.

* * *

When Aria knocked on the door to her destination, the familiar '3B' etched just above eye-level, it opened almost immediately to reveal Ezra, who had clearly been waiting just behind it. Before she could say a word, he had her wrapped in his arms, holding her tightly as he rubbed one of his hands up and down the length of her back in a motion intended to sooth and comfort her. Ezra rested his chin atop Aria's head, which she had nestled into his chest. Though she always objected when he teased her about her short stature, he knew that she wouldn't grow an inch if given the choice. Aria's favorite place was nestled between Ezra's chest and chin, and, though a few extra inches would make reaching the kitchen cabinets easier, it would also mean giving up her favorite place – the spot that belonged to her alone. And that was something Aria simply wasn't willing to do.

Shutting the door behind him, Ezra slipped Aria's school bag from her shoulder and placed it on the kitchen table before taking his tired and frustrated girlfriend's hand in his and pulling her toward the sofa. As the two sat, Aria tucked into her hug-machine's side, lavishing in the warmth she had found in his all too inviting arms, and Ezra leaned down to place a kiss just above her ear, before softly whispering a question into it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Aria snuggled closer into Ezra at his words, as if the action would make her un-hear the question. "I want to forget about it," she mumbled into his chest in a muffled, frustrated huff.

Under any other circumstances, Ezra would've found Aria's reaction absolutely adorable. Her expression reminded him of a dissatisfied child – her tiny hands wrapped needily around his abdomen, nails lightly digging into his back, as her rosy lips settled into a perfectly plump pout. Normally, he would've laughed and teased her for her childlike antics; teasing banter had always been a hallmark of their relationship. But, as it was, he knew teasing wasn't what she needed in that moment. Aria was there, wrapped in his arms, because she needed him to help her relax, and Ezra had every intention of doing just that.

Lifting his hand from Aria's back, where it had been rubbing gentle circles, Ezra tilted her chin upward so that he could see her big, beautiful hazel eyes – the eyes he had fallen in love with almost at first sight. "Well, then that's exactly what we'll do," he replied to her, wanting nothing more than to ease the tension that had knitted her eyebrows together. If Aria thought forgetting about the hellacious day she'd just endured would help to relieve her stress, Ezra would pull out every distractor in his arsenal of distractions to make that happen.

Struck by a sudden idea, Ezra peeled his arms from around Aria's petite frame, despite her pouty protests, and scooted to the center of the sofa. "And," he tugged at Aria's boot-clad ankles as he spoke, twisting her sideways on the sofa so that her calves rested on his lap, "I think we should start with these," he finished as he took her feet in his hands.

Aria leaned back into the arm of the sofa, making herself comfortable as she watched Ezra's actions intently. Her eyes washed over him as he slowly undressed her feet, tossing each of her heeled suede booties to the floor. She was enamored. The care with which his fingers worked to free her feet from the confines of her shoes, combined with the glint of determination that danced in his eyes as they followed the movements of this hands, was nothing short of utterly endearing to her. Though Ezra had yet to lay a hand on her bare feet, his idea was already having its intended effect. Algebra had drifted away from the forefront of Aria's mind as she found herself preoccupied, instead, with watching him.

Ezra was greeted with a playful wiggle of sparkly, bright pink toenails as he tugged Aria's colorful socks from her toes. It was a silly action that was so undeniably Aria. The thought brought a smile to his face. Aria may like to call him a goofball, but she was just as silly as he was goofy; it was, he thought, part of the magic of their relationship. "Well, hello to you too," he replied to her sassy little toes, chuckling at Aria's adorable antics. He was glad to see that he'd already been able to brighten her mood a bit.

Ezra cupped the closer heel in one hand, while the fingers of his other hand wrapped securely around the center of her foot. A contented sigh fell from Aria's lips as Ezra's thumb pressed into the base of her arch near her heel. The sound, just short of a moan, vibrated within his ears like a song. It was a soft, sweet melody that echoed between his ears long after it had been uttered – a most welcomed haunting. Ezra's thumb continued to knead firm circles into her tired skin, slowly and steadily making his way from the base of the arch out to the ball of her foot. And, as he did, Aria's lips continued to hum in contentment a tune of breathy moans and sighs. She was an instrument born of the heavens, and he was hitting all the right notes.

"Ah, that feels so good," Aria exhaled softly. "Your hands are like magic."

Satisfied that he'd given the first foot adequate attention, Ezra took Aria's affirmation as a cue to continue with his ministrations. Wordlessly, he moved on to the opposite foot, Aria's colorfully painted toes greeting him again with a playful wiggle, and the two fell into a careful, seemingly rehearsed choreography. Just as they had with the first, Ezra's hands danced nimbly across the top and along the arch of this foot, rubbing, squeezing, and kneading in a rhythm that effortlessly matched the _ostinato_ emitting from Aria's lips.

Having given both of Aria's feet the attention they needed and deserved, Ezra's fingers began their ascent. They stopped briefly at her ankles, before each hand wrapped around one of her lower legs, tending to both simultaneously. As he did, Aria began shifting her body lower on the sofa. Ezra's hands stilled on her legs in response, stopping her mid-movement.

"What are you doing?" he asked in concern, his eyes catching hers. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Aria smiled at him lovingly. Ezra's constant concern for her wellbeing never ceased to warm her heart, even if it could be a tad frustrating at times. "I'm fine, silly," she replied from her horizontal position. "I was just scooting down so you could reach my legs better," she continued, adding with a flutter of her eyelashes, "that is, until you so _rudely_ stopped me."

Ezra chuckled at her response. "Well," he shifted his own body so that her calves were centered on his lap, "how about you let me do the scooting from now on?"

"Okay," she huffed in concession.

Ezra picked up where he'd left off on Aria's legs, his fingers kneading and squeezing just as they had before, but there was a noticeable absence in the equation this time around. The breathy a cappella tune Aria had been humming in response to his touch was nowhere to be found and was, instead, replaced with a soft grunt of discomfort. Ezra stilled his hands as his eyes met Aria's.

"Okay," he said, a tone of finality lacing the word, "people who are 'fine' don't grunt, Aria."

"You're right," she admitted with a tired sigh, outstretching her arm so that Ezra could help her into a seated position.

"Tell me what's wrong," he urged as he pulled her into his lap, his arms encasing around her. "Was it something I did?"

"No, you were perfect," she smiled reassuringly up at him, "I meant it when I said you're hands are like magic." Another soft groan of displeasure escaped Aria's lips as she uncomfortably rolled her shoulders. "It's just my neck and shoulders," she admitted. "I think when I moved it just set them off; they're so tight."

"Well, then," Ezra grinned down at her, brushing aside the stray hairs that had fallen onto her face, "I better put these magic hands to work." He punctuated the statement with a playful eyebrow wiggle, his lips curving into a smirk, which garnered a giggly eye-roll from Aria.

The pair proceeded to situate themselves sideways on the sofa, Ezra behind Aria so that he had easy access to her shoulders, neck, and back. And, true to his word, Ezra did all the scooting.

Ezra had just placed his palms on the frilly, puffed shoulders of Aria's blouse when she stopped him, "Hold on for a second." Although he was confused by Aria's request, Ezra removed his hands without question. He watched from behind her as she grabbed the hem of her blouse and quickly lifted it over her head, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. Turning her head to the side, chin resting on her now exposed bra strap, Aria caught Ezra's eye out of the corner of her own before giving an explanation for her seemingly impromptu garment removal. "It was getting in the way," she supplied simply, her eyelids fluttering in a way that both enticed and unsettled Ezra. Aria was stressed out enough as it was; she didn't need her boyfriend distracting her with sexual advances when she needed to rest and relax.

Deciding to chalk up the suggestive tone he thought he'd detected in Aria's voice to a misperception on his part, Ezra replaced his palms on her shoulders. He squeezed them firmly, kneading the tight muscles there before letting his thumbs trace circles along her shoulder blades. He was shocked. Aria hadn't exaggerated at all. Her shoulders and upper back were riddled with knots and far more tense than Ezra had ever felt them. And that was saying something, because Ezra's hands and Aria's shoulders had been in contact on many, _many_ previous occasions.

"God, Aria," Ezra remarked as his thumb encountered a particularly large knot, "you really _are_ tense." He rested his palms gently on her upper arms. "Why don't you lay down," he gave her arms a comforting squeeze, "I think you'd be more comfortable that way."

"Here? On the couch?" she asked, reluctance evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why not?" Ezra was perplexed by her hesitance.

"It's leather; I'll stick to it," she gestured at her almost entirely exposed upper half as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus," she turned her head slightly so that she could see Ezra from the corner of her eye, her tone softening, "I want you to be comfortable too."

"I'll be fine," Ezra quickly assured, but Aria, stubborn as she was, wouldn't have it.

"Ezra," incredulity filled her voice, "I'm not going to make you sit on the floor when there's a perfect good bed not even fifteen feet behind us."

"Well, if that's where you'd be more comfortable," he mulled over the option, glancing between his bed and his girlfriend, "then the bed it is."

"Wonderful," Aria replied, satisfied with her powers of persuasion. She picked herself up off the sofa, all set to walk over to the bed, but was stopped before she could take even a step. Aria squealed in surprise as Ezra plucked her up off the floor like a daisy, scooping her securely into his arms bridal style.

"Let me," he smiled down at her – his beautiful, silly, perfect Aria – as he carried her in the direction of the bed. "You just focus on relaxing."

And that's exactly what she did. Aria couldn't help but relax when Ezra looked at her the way he was in that moment, with all the love in the world, like she was the most rare and precious gem in the galaxy.

Upon reaching the bed, Ezra gently laid Aria down on it, making sure she was comfortable. He placed a sweet, chaste kiss on her rosy lips and, unable to help himself, playfully brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "I'm going to check those girly lotions and potions you have in the bathroom to see if we have anything that might help with this," he motioned to her problematic shoulders. "You get comfortable." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulled away, disappearing into the bathroom.

Soon enough, Aria could make out the muffled sounds of opening and closing cabinets and the shuffling of beauty products coming from behind the bathroom door.

* * *

 **Endnote:**

 **I couldn't help myself; I had to use the ostinato reference. In case anyone's wondering, because I definitely had to look it up when it came up in PLL season six, an 'ostinato' is "a constantly recurring melodic fragment" (definition from dictionary. com).**

 **I'm super excited for what's to come, and I hope you are too;) Thanks for reading, and come back soon for part two!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review; I'm dying to hear what you think of this so far!**

 ***I'm currently focusing on finishing my other story 'Secrets of Engagement,' but I will finish this story as soon as I can. I promise I won't leave you hanging!**

 ** _I'm on twitter now!_ My handle is ' _rhythmetic_ ,' and you should definitely follow me;) Nobody else in my life understands my love for Ezria, and I welcome any opportunity to talk about PLL. So hit me up! I'll also be posting updates on my stories there:)**


End file.
